nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Kitty (film)
''Bad Kitty ''is a 2006 traditionally-animated adventure comedy film based on the 2005 picture book of the same name by Nick Bruel. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 2006. The cast includes former MADtv cast members Nicole Sullivan, David Herman, and Michael McDonald. The film received positive reviews from critics and has grossed $204 million against its $58 million budget. A sequel titled Bad Kitty 2 ''was released on August 20, 2010, and a third film ''Bad Kitty 3 ''was released on August 9, 2013. A fourth film, ''Bad Kitty 4, was released on December 1, 2017. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Nicole Sullivan as Kitty, a house cat who wrecks havoc in her owner's house, whenever she's in a bad mood. * David Herman as Puppy, Kitty's friend. * Michael McDonald as Uncle Murray More coming soon! Additional Voices * Emily Anderson * Jack Angel * Shane Baumel * Bob Bergen * Nick Bruel * Rodger Bumpass * Jim Cummings * John Cygan * Jennifer Darling * Jeannie Elias * Harrison Fahn * Bill Farmer * Hannah Farr * Crispin Freeman * Teresa Ganzel * Jess Harnell * Danielle Judovits * David L. Lander * Sherry Lynn * Rachael MacFarlane * Danny Mann * Mickie McGowan * Diane Michelle * Laraine Newman * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Zack Shada * Ross Simanteris * Mindy Sterling * Jim Ward * Billy West * Ariel Winter * Catherine Woard Production & Development In November 2004, NicThic Productions had acquired the distribution rights to create a feature film based on the Bad Kitty ''picture book by Nick Bruel. It was also announced that Lionsgate would distribute the film. Production on the film began in December 2004. Nicole Sullivan and David Herman were cast to do the roles of Kitty and Puppy, respectively. In May 2005, it was announced that Yowza! Animation would provide the animation for the films, with some sequences done by Michel Gagné. Soundtrack ''Coming soon! Release Bad Kitty ''was originally scheduled to be released on June 30, 2006, however in April 2006, the film's release date was pushed to July 21, 2006. The film had its premiere at the Sydney Film Festival on July 12, 2006. Marketing ''Coming soon! Home media Bad Kitty ''was released on DVD on November 14, 2006 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. It was later released with the other two ''Bad Kitty ''films on DVD and Blu-ray on October 15, 2013. Reception Critical response ''Bad Kitty received positive reviews from critics and fans. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the site gives it a 79% approval rating with an average of 7.4/10 from 144 critics with a critic consensus that reads "In this adoption of the original book, Bad Kitty is a visual treat for fans of the book." On another aggregator Metacritic, the site assigns a normalized average score of 68/100 from 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Bad Kitty ''made $26.3 million on its opening weekend, ranking #2 behind ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest from two weeks before. As of October 26, 2006, the film grossed $99.2 million in North America, and $104.8 million in other territories, resulting in a worldwide total of $204 million. Accolades Coming soon! Sequels Bad Kitty ''was followed by two sequels, [[Bad Kitty 2|''Bad Kitty 2]], was released on August 20, 2010, and ''Bad Kitty 3'', on August 9, 2013. A fourth film, ''Bad Kitty 4'', was released on December 1, 2017. Category:Films Category:Bad Kitty